After a Minute
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Sebuah kata yg bahkan tak pernah ku ucapkan, kau jadikan alasan yg kuat untuk mengatur hidupku. sebuah kata yg selalu aku hindari itu bahkan membuatku merasakan hancurnya keluargaku. dan kini aku telah memasuki sebuah kata itu YeWook GS. SJ official pairing,YunJae/ Chap 5 Up! :D Special Mother's Day!
1. Prolog

~aku tak pernah tau apa yg harus kulakukan.. disaat aku mengaharapkanmu untuk menemaniku, disini, di sampingku. aku sangat membutuhkan mu. jujur saja.. aku sangat mencintaimu. jadi jangan membuat ku mearasa semakin depresi dengan semua ini. karena aku sangat" mencintaimu..~

* * *

Tess..Tess..Tess..

Rintikan air hujan kembali terdengar. dan kali ini semakin deras. membuat seluruh orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumahnya dengan penghangat. mungkin hari ini juga adalah hari yg sangat pas untuk beristirahat, berkumpul dengan keluarga atau teman dirumah, dan yg sebagainya. tapi itu semua tidak berpengaruh untuk seorang gadis cantik bermata biru itu.

Mata gadis itu ikut mengeluarkan air seiring dengan air hujan yang jatuh. tubuh gadis itu pun bergetar. suara isakkan kecil yg terdengar sangat pilu keluar dari mulutnya. membuat siapapun yg mendengarnya pasti akan ikut merasakan apa yang gadis itu rasakan.

Gadis itu menyender ke ranjang nya. ia terduduk di lantai kamarnya yg sangat dingin. tapi itu pun tak dirasakan gadis yg bahkan sudah sangat lelah menangis itu. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. sesuatu yg menjadikannya alasan mengapa ia menangis.

Kreek..

"Ryeowook-ah.." Seorang pria memasuki kamar bernuansa biru itu. mata pria itu pun basah oleh airmata. rasanya tak tega. tapi mau bagaimana lagi. pilihan itulah yg terbaik untuk mereka berdua. ah, ralat. mungkin yg pria itu fikir memang seperti itu. tapi nyatanya~

"bukankah itu hanya pemikiran kau saja, Jong Woon-ssi? kau fikir itu yg terbaik bagiku juga? hah? apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?" yeoja bernama Ryeowook itu berteriak dalam tangisannya. membuat pria bermata sipit itu tersenyum miris.

Jong Woon berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. ia terus mendekat sampai akhirnya Ryeowook berdiri. tubuhnya membelakangi pria itu.

"Cukup. jangan mendekat. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini."yeoja itu mengusap wajahnya sebelum berbalik menghadap Jong Woon. tangannya kini terulur memberikan benda yg ia tangisi kepada namja itu. Sementara itu Jong Woon menatap Ryeowook tak percaya.

"ini.."

"iya.. aku yakin kau pasti mencarinya tanpa henti sehingga kau membuat 'keluarga'ku hancur. benar begitu Jong Woon-ssi?"

Deg!

Tubuh namja itu menegang seketika. Ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Apa ia masih sanggup melanjutkan semua yg telah ia susun rapih-rapih?

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jong Woon yg masih terdiam. Matanya kini memang masih mengeluarkan air mata. tapi tatapannya telah berubah. Langkahnya ia hentikan. senyuman kecil dapat terlihat di bibirnya.

"Mari kita mulai. Hanya dengan satu kata yg mungkin tak akan pernah ada di antara kita, aku ingin memulainya.. " Yeoja itu berucap tanpa membalikan badannya. sementara Jong Woon berusaha mati-matian agar suara nya yg telah tercampur erangan tidak terdengar.*entah gimana.-"

"Apa yang ingin kau mulai? perang, eoh?"

"Kau bilang ini akan menjadi pilihan yg terbaik untuk kita berdua. jadi baiklah.. mari kita menikah." Seulas senyum terhias di wajah Jong Woon. ia merasakan kemenangan yg bahkan ia tak tau. Jika begini, bukankah akan lebih mudah?

"Tapi, Kita biarkan hidup kita sama seperti sebelumnya."Lanjut Ryeowook yg membuat senyum di wajah namja itu menghilang.

"mwo?"

"iya.. mari kita menikah dan hidup seakan aku tak pernah menikah denganmu. begitupun sebaliknya.. ambil semua dariku yg kau inginkan. aku tak peduli. tapi jangan pernah sentuh kehidupanku setitik pun. Pernikahan ini akan menjadi sebuah status yg tak telihat. setelah pernikahan ini berlangsung, aku akan pergi. hilang dari pandanganmu. dan melanjutkan hidup ku dan tetap menjadi Lee Ryeowook seorang. bukan Kim Ryeowook yg menikah. bagaimana? Tuan Kim Jong Woon yg terhormat?"Jelas Ryeowook dan di akhiri oleh pertanyaan.

ini kan yg namja itu maksud? Pilihan terbaik untuknya. Dan pilihan terbaik untuknya pun sudah ia ucapkan. tanpa menyadari raut wajah dari namja itu yg menunjukan bahwa ia tak terima.

Hey! Bukankah ia meminta untuk menikahinya karena satu kata yg bahkan Ryeowook tak terima itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yg berharap untuk melihat yeoja itu setiap hari? Dan apa jadinya jika ia tak melihat yeoja itu? bahkan dirinya telah menyerah dalam sebuah kata yg ia sangat hindari dari dulunya..

"Baiklah."Jong Woon menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. bukan sebagai org yg tak saling mengenal. tapi sebagai suami-istri. karena itulah aku menikah denganmu. kau bahkan tak mengerti dengan perkataan ku waktu itu."Kali ini Jong Woon berucap dengan suara yg berat. terbukti bahwa dirinya menyerah dengan semua yg yeoja itu katakan.

Jong Woon melangkah mendekati Ryeowook yg masih berdiri di depan kamar. wajahnya ia dekatkan ke telinga yeoja itu. Ryeowook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. merasakan hembusan nafas yg menggelitiki telinganya. sejujurnya, ia sangat nyaman dengan posisi tersebut. namun entah mengapa ia bahkan tak pernah berhenti dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah masuk kedalam sebuah kata yg sangat ia hindari.

"Aku~ sangat mencintaimu. dan aku akan menunggu kau kembali dan mengatakan bahwa kau telah masuk kedalam 'Cinta' yg selalu kau hindari itu." Jong Woon berbisik di telinga yeoja itu.

See? semua tak ada yg mustahil. Jong Woon, namja itu memang punya alasan yg kuat. tetapi Ryeowook? yeoja itu..

* * *

Annyeong~! Azka imnida.. aku org bru disini.. lebih tepatnya baru berani ng post FF. TmT

Ini baru kepikiran buat ng post prolognya. mian klo mengecewakan.. dsn sebelumnya banyak bgt kesalahan. jujur aja.. masih bingung buat make FFnet. hehe yaudah.. ditunggu aja ya buat selanjutnya. hehe

Review please ^^

sign, Kim Hye Ni xD


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

~Aku.. memang sudah seperti ini. katakan. apalagi yang bisa aku dapatkan tentang sesuatu yg disebut 'Keluarga'? aku sudah terlalu 'Kenyang' untuk hal itu.. menurutku.~

After a Minute.

YeWook

All name in this strory is not mine.. but For the Stoty.. is Mine~! :D

* * *

**Incheon, 21 Juni 2000**

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~"

Suara nyanyian yg seharusnya menyiratkan kegembiraan itu kini malah membuat seorang gadis kecil menangis. Gadis mungil bermata biru itu terus menangis hingga membuat seseorang yg berada di kumpulan orang-orang yg bernyanyi itu menyadari kehadiran sang gadis mungil. ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan mengusap air matanya. Sontak sang gadis kaget.

Gadis itu melangkah mundur. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sang pria menatap gadis itu kaget. Baru kali ini ia melihat anak kecil berwajah imut dan bermata biru.

Sang pria menyadari bahwa ekspresi nya membuat sang gadis kecil semakin takut kepadanya. Dengan cepat ia merubah raut wajahnya. tatapannya kini melembut bahkan seperti iba kepada sang gadis kecil. ia menjulurkan tangannya meraih sang gadis kecil. berharap gadis itu menatap nya sekali lagi.

"Kemarilah, nak.. tidak apa-apa. Ahjussi tidak akan menyakitimu."ucap pria itu berusaha meyakinkan sang gadis. sedangkan org yg sedang di yakinkan itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Pria itu tersenyum lega. Ia masih menjulurkan tangannya, lebih dekat. Gadis kecil itu menatap tangan dan wajah pria itu bergantian sebelum akhirnya ia berlari memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"appa.. hiks.. Appa~" Pria itu kembali dibuat kaget oleh gadis itu. bagaimana tidak? tiba-tiba saja gadis yg awalnya sangat takut, kini malah berbalik memeluk nya dengan sangat erat. seolah-olah ia memang ayahnya yg akan pergi jauh.

Pria itu sedikit mengerti sekarang. ia membalas pelukan itu dengan sangat posesive. satu tangannya beralih mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu.

"gwenchanna.. appa akan melindungimu. kau akan baik-baik saja. oke?" tanpa sadar pria itu mengucapkan kalimat yg bahkan ia tak mengerti. kini pikirannya hanyalah 'bagaimana membuat gadis mungil nan manis itu tenang'.

Pria itu terus mengusap kepala gadis itu hingga akhirnya ia merasa bahwa gadis kecil di pelukannya sudah tenang. ia melihat wajah gadis itu yg kini tertidur dalam pelukannya. diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil.

"Young woon-ah!"

"Sssstt~ kau tak bisa lihat?" Pria bernama Young Woon itu berbisik kesal kepada org yg memanggilnya. Seorang Wanita kini terkejut melihat 'Suami'nya menggendong seorang gadis kecil. ia berjalan di samping Young Woon. ikut melihat gadis kecil itu.

"waah~ neomu kyeopta~!"pekik wanita itu yg langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari suaminya. Wanita itu tak peduli. ia masib terus menatap gadis kecil itu dengan pandangan 'kasih sayang'.

Mungkin gadis kecil itu merasakan tatapan itu. Sehingga, kini Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya. membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. namun rapuh. Senyum wanita itu kini memudar. membayangkan bagaimana rapuhnya gadis itu.

Young Woon mengangguk kecil ketika istrinya menatapnya. Direbahkannya gadis itu di kursi belakang. kini ia akan membawa gadis itu apa kan jika berniat baik?

Selama perjalanan, Young Woon tak henti-hentinya memperingatkan istrinya untuk tidak berisik. karna sejak awal istrinya terus membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka menjadikan gadis kecil itu sebagai anak mereka. dan dilanjutkan oleh bayangan wanita itu tentang kesehariannya jika itu terjadi. Young Woon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kita tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja, Soo-ah~"ucap YoungWoon kini menghentikan ucapan-ucapan isrinya. sedangkan istrinya kini menatapnya dengan raut kecewa.

"Tapi Woon-ah.."

"Bagaimana jika ia masih mempunyai orang tua dan kini mereka sedang mencarinya? atau bagaimana jika sebetulnya ia menangis karena tak bisa pulang? kita tidak tau, Jung Soo-ah~"

Wanita itu-Jung Soo-mengangguk mengerti. kepalanya ia alihkan melihat gadis kecil yg tertidur itu. tangannya terulur mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Kau berada di tempat yg aman sekarang. aku harap kau menemukan kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan itu, 'petite giraffe'."

.

.

.

.

France, 22 April 2006

" Père~!(appa~!)"

"iya, Cher*? ada apa?"

Pria yg terbilang masih cukup muda itu mengelus kepala anaknya yg baru saja menghampirinya. disingkarkannya koran pagi itu. sedangkan sang anak menatap ayahnya kesal.

"aigoo~ anak appa kenapa? kok tiba-tiba memakai bahasa yg biasanya kau hindari?"

Gadis itu kini menghentakan kakinya. menggambarkan bahwa ia kesal. wajahnya pun ia buat seakan akan ia marah. tetap saja, dipandangan orang yg melihat ini pasti berpikiran bahwa gadis ini sangat imut. dengan mata biru yg mengerling tajam. dan wajah imut yg sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Sang ayah pun tertawa kecil. melihat sosok sang istri kecil dihadapannya.

Tapi setelah mengingat tujuannya, gadis itu langsung berubah. tingkah nya kini terlihat seperti anak kecil yg sedang memohon dibelikan mainan. matanya menatap sang ayah dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang memohon. membuat sang ayah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Appa~ kau bilang jika umurku telah 12 tahun, kau akan membawa ku pulang. jadi..." gadis itu memotong ucapannya dan menatap sang ayah yang kini mengerti.

"Kau ingin ikut appa pulang menemui 'abeoji dan eomma' disana?"tanya sang ayah. Mata biru sang gadis membesar. menandakan bahwa ia sangat ingin. gadis itu mengangguk lalu memeluk sang ayah.

"Gomawo, appa~ jeongmal gomawo~ Saranghae~!"

"ne.. nado, aegya.. nado saranghae." dan setitik air mata jatuh dari mata coklat sang ayah.

* * *

Huwaaaa~ FF apaan tuuh?! ::_::

gimana? update kilat kan? haha... mian klo dikit ya... Tangan bermasalah. -"

Guest : Udah kan? hehe.. kasih nama, ya.. jadi bingung akunya..

Guest : Huwaa... makasih banyak. T.T terharu jadinya. pasti"! akan aku lestarikan ff YeWook! :D

jeremy Kim84 : hehe... baru nyoba.. ini udah dilanjut kok.. hehe gomawo..

Yulia Cloudsomnia. : makasih atas pujiannya.. terhura aku~ *lap ingus. haha.. aku aja yg buat gk tau harus ngelanjut gimana. masih bingung. haha.. ada kok.. liat di bio oke.. :D

guest : udaaah~ :D

Rnine21 : aku aja bingung.. apa jangan" mereka Pembunuh dri org" kerajaan?! *efekBlackButler -" haha... di tunggu aja ya..

azihaehyuk : okeoke... bakal ada kok~ tunggu aja.. Ne, gomawo~^^

udah tuuh... terharu bgt ternyata ada yg mau ng review.. -" mian di chap ini full ttg Wookie.. jadi belum aku munculkan pangerannya.. masih aku sekap di kamar. *nunjukYeppa. huahahaha *eh?

Ditunggu aja oke? :)

Sign, Kim Hye Ni. ~^^~


	3. Chapter 2 : Just

~Harusnya kau bisa merasakan itu. ketika hari dimana aku pertama kali melihatmu dengan mata itu kau juga sama denganku. memilih untuk diam sehingga tak menyadarinya. bahwa semua yg terjadi hari itu.. adalah kenyataan~

* * *

After a Minute

YeWook

warn : gs, alur membingungkan(sengaja sih*?) typo,

The person in this story is not mine, but.. the story always be MINE!

Seoul, 15 Agustus 2014

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sangat jelas dalam koridor ini. bukan. bukan karena koridor ini sepi dan tidak ada orang lain. hanya saja semua

orang yg berada di koridor itu berhenti melakukan aktifitas mereka dan diam menunduk, menghormati orang yang berjalan melewati koridor itu.

Tentu saja ini bukan hal yg aneh lagi. mengingat orang yg berjalan itu sangat tidak suka suara kebisingan yg membuat telinga nya sakit. sehingga ia selalu menyuruh keadaan sekitar yg ia lewati atau tempati dalam keadaan yg tenang.

Bagaimana jika tidak menuruti kemauan pria itu? sudah dipastikan keesokan harinya kamu akan mendapati mejamu telah ada surat pemecatan mu dari kantor ini.

Sadis bukan? Tapi.. ya begitulah..

Pria bermata sipit itu tidak pernah menaruh kata 'Prihatin' terhadap siapapun. ia sudah sangat menyesal dengan perasaan yg bernama 'Prihatin' itu.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan? sebenarnya ada apa? apa pria itu dulunya orang baik atau memang wataknya seperti bos-bos yg sering diceritakan lainnya yg selalu memasang wajah dingin, angkuh, dan, berwibawa? Nanti saja.. ada saatnya untuk menceritakan semua itu. kini kita kembali kepada pria yg telah memasuki ruangannya itu.

Bisa kalian tebak apa yg terjadi setelah pintu ruangan pria itu tertutup. tentu saja, keadaan kembali bising seperti sebelumnya.

"wah wah.. kau kaku sekali tadi."ucap seorang pria berambut coklat yg sedang duduk di sofa ruangan itu. sedangkan pria bermata sipit yg diajak berbicara tersenyum geli.

"memangnya aku harus seperti apa lagi, Hae-ah?"

Pria bernama Donghae itu tertawa kecil. tangannya beralih ke Ipad nya dan menunjukannya ke sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana menurut mu? bukankah ini cukup? selama ini kau menyuruhku mengikutinya. sudah puas, Jong Woon seosangnim?" kali ini Jong Woon yg tertawa. tangannya menerima ipad itu lalu menatap foto yg muncul di layar Ipad. matanya terus menelisik seluruh foto tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk melihat yg lain.

Donghae mendecih sebal. "ya! kau kenapa lagi?"

"memangnya aku kenapa?"

"kau menatap Ipad ku seakan-akan kau ingin memakannya!"seru Donghae. ia tak habis pikir. kenapa sahabatnya itu bersikap sangat labil?

Dengan senyum yg masih mengembang, Jong Woon beranjak duduk di kursi nya dengan angkuh. seakan ia memanglah orang yg sangat dingin dan sombong.

"Sudah. kau kembali ke kampusmu, sana. nanti hubungi aku jika 'Yeoja' itu ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."ucap Jong Woon dengan nada santai namun terkesan memerintah.

Mata Donghae membulat "hah?! memangnya kau ingin langsung menemui nya?! jika kau melakukannya kau akan dibunuh, hyung!"

Jong Woon mengedikan bahunya. matanya juga tidak beralih sedikitpun. "aku hanya ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Donghae-ah.. aku ingin menemuinya dengan jarak yg sangat jauh. atau bahkan.. hanya memandangnya~"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. dirinya kini ikut merasakan kesedihan sahabatnya itu. sangat menyiksa. dibalik semua rasa ambisinya yg kuat tanpa rasa prihatin, pria itu selalu memendam rasa ketakutan dan kecemasan yg berlebihan.

"baiklah. aku akan pergi. annyeong, hyung!" pria itu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. dan sebelum menutup pintu, ia mengucapkan kalimat yg sukses membuat seorang Kim Jong Woon merasakan kebahagiaannya lagi walaupun sekilas.

"ah iya.. kemarin dia menolak tawaran ,Appa, nya untuk ikut ke ,Rumah,nya"

.

.

.

Yeoja itu melangkah dengan senyuman yg terus terukir di bibirnya. gumaman-gumaman kecil keluar dari mulutnya. terkesan sangat lucu bagi orang yg melihatnya. mata biru yg mengerling, dan dengan tas yg tergantung di pundaknya. ia dmemasuki sebuah toko kecil.

Kriing!

"Ryeowook-ah! kau sudah datang?"

Ryeowook mengangguk senang, menjawab sambutan yg ia terima. yeoja itu menggantuk tas selempangnya lalu bergegas memakai afron yg diberikan oleh yeoja yg menyambutnya tadi. ia memasuki dapur kecil yg memang disediakan khusus untuknya.

Ingat! Khusus Untuknya! sehingga tak ada satupun orang lain yg berani masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa izinnya. tak terkecuali sahabatnya yg tadi menyambutnya.

"Wookie.. kau tak lupa dengan acara malam ini kan?"tanya yeoja berGummy smile itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng. bagaimana bisa ia melupakan malam yg sedang ia jadikan alasan hatinya yg senang ini?

namun sesaat kemudian, yeoja itu tersenyum getir. pandangannya mulai kosong. membuat Eunhyuk-sahabatnya-menatapnya khawatir. ia sudah hafal benar. jika ryeowook sudah begini, tak salah lagi bahwa pikirannya terbesit bayangan tentang sebuah kata yg berusaha ia lupakan.

"Ryeowook-ah! ya! kau mendengarku tidak?" teriak Eunhyuk menyadarkan Ryeowook.

Sontak yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan sebelumnya yg-terlihat memaksa-ceria. "ah! mianhae.. kau mengatakan apa tadi?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "tidak apa. lupakan.."

Ryeowook mengangguk. tangannya kembali berkutat dengan alat-alat masak yg sebelumnya ia hentikan. sedangkan Eunhyuk kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan kemoceng. membersihkan rak-rak buku dan meja-meja kecil, serta beberapa patung pahatan yg ada.

ah.. kalian pasti bingung kan dengan toko ini? sekilas seperti sebuah cafe. tapi kenapa ada rak-rak buku disana?

nah.. saya jelaskan.

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah perpustakaan kecil yg menyediakan cafe kecil jika saja ada yg ingin membaca sambil makan atau minum. yah.. gaya ruangan perpustakaan itu memang terkesan 'Kuno'. tapi percayalah.. buku-buku, bahkan makanan dan minuman disana sangatlah lengkap.

Ah.. arti lengkap untuk makanan dan minuman disini bukan berarti ada segala jenis makanan pembuka, hidangan, serta penutup. tapi arti lengkap disini adalah makanan dan minumannya sangat enak dan lengkap untuk lidah. walaupun hanya makanan dan minuman kecil seperti cake dan chocolate tea, tapi rasanya sudah melebihi rasa masakan di restoran-restoran sana.

Memang tidak banyak yg mengunjungi tempat itu. namun jika ada yg sudah pernah mencoba untuk kesana, pasti akan kembali kesana dengan membawa temannya dan menjadi pengunjung tetap. Sudah jelaskan? setidaknya nanti akan disebutkan lagi jika memang ada tempat. *eh?

Ryeowook menatap senang kue yg telah selesai ia buat itu. tangannya mengusap peluh di dahi nya dengan lega.

"nah.. appa.. aku tidak akan pulang sekarang. karena aku masih ingin bersama dengannya walaupun sangat jauh. tapi.. aku akan menghabiskan waktu untuk menemanimu disini."ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum tipis yg terukir.

Ini memang kesalahannya, bukan? mengatakan perjanjian yg akhirnya ia sesali itu adalah hal terburuk yg ia buat. sebenarnya.. ia bukannya tak sadar. tapi lebih tepatnya ia 'berpura-pura' untuk tak sadar bahwa ia telah melangkah memasuki sebuah kata yang selalu ia ucapkan sekaligus ia hindari itu.

Kini ia tertawa kecil. meluapkan sedikit rasa sakit yg kembali menyelingkupi hatinya. pandangannya mengabur. mata birunya telah mengeluarkan air mata.

"seperti yang kau bilang, oppa~ aku pun mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk pilihan yg aku pilih. karena aku..hanyalah 'fleurs qui sèche*"

Tbc~^^

* * *

yaaaap! chapter 2 comiing.. :D

sebelumnnya makasih banyak yg udah mau review. :) semakin banyak yg review, semakin cepat di update! :D

oiya.. yg diatas itu artinya "bunga yg mengering". hehe..

banyak yg nanya kenapa mata Wookppa biru ya?sebenernya sih agak bingung juga awalnya ingin nulis mata caramel. tapi entah kenapa ngebesit bayangan Wookppa dengan mata biru. kan lucu tuh.. tapi nanti dicerita juga bakal di ceritain kok.. tenang saja~ :D.

oiya.. balasan review~!

liplip gimana ya? haha.. nanti bakal diceritain kok. :) ditunggu aja ya.. makasih. ^^

jangmiyesi : iya.. gpp kok. kmu review aja aku udah seneng~^^ maunya wookie gimana? haha.. sengaja.. dibuat bingung kan malah jadi penasaran. niih udah dipanjangin. gimana? kurang ya? hehe mian.. lagi banyak acara jadi gk bisa full gadget. hehe gomawo~^^

y : di chap 1 ryeowook semua kok.. masih anak-anak. :)

Rnine21 : humm.. nanti juga kejawab kok semuanya.. kkkk~ :D

guest : sudaaah!

yulia cloudsomnia : suka kan? :D tentang mata biru... bacalah atas. :) oiya udah aku confirm ya fb nya? hehe ditunggu buat selanjutnya yaa.. *bow

jeremy kim84 : hehe.. yasudah.. ditunggu aja buat selanjutnya. gomawo~ hiks.. jadi nangis kan mikirin kakak ipar yg wamil.. *yesung T.T aku juga kangen kok.. tapi klo nonton SS5 jadi seneng lagi.. karena banyaaaaak sekali moment yewook.. haha.

Gomawo buat semua yg udah mau ng review~ tolong review ya yg udah baca.. jangan jadi silent reader~ oke? :)

Sign, Kim Hye Ni^^


	4. Chapter 3 : The Story Beginning

Oke.. sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya.. gk update kilat kayak sebelumnya. Karena.. pertama, azka lagi bayak acara keluarga. Kemarin aja harus rela di dalam kereta 7 jam dan perjalanan malam. Kedua, oke ini sebetulnya aneh karena sebenarnya 'Aku juga bingung sama alur ceritaku!'

hah... aneh kan? Siapa yg bikin coba? -" tapi akan aku usahakan jadi deh.. mungkin alur cerita ini bakal berbelit. Dan chap yg sangaaaat panjang. Hehe..

oiya.. karena seblum"nya sangat pendek, jadi anggap aja itu masih teaser ya? Yaah~ and the story begin, now!

Enjoy~^^

* * *

**After a Minute**

**YeWook**

**Warn : GS, Typo, Alur berantakan.**

**The person is not mine. But the story always be MINE! :D**

**Disarankan untuk perhatikan baik-baik tanggal nya~ takut bingung. :)**

_Bukankah hal itu akan jadi menyenangkan?_

_Keluarga.._

_Liburan.._

_apa yg kalian fikirkan tentang itu sebelumnya?_

_Dan pernakah kalian berfikir bahwa itu akan menjadi perpisahan dan pertemuan sekaligus?_

_Perpisahan dengan keluarga.._

_dan pertemuan dengan satu kata yg tak bisa kuucapkan._

_Mungkin kalian selalu mengatakannya dan berfikir itu adalah perasaan yg membuatmu nyaman, hangat, dan tenang sekaligu. _

_Dengan memancarkan kebahagiaan yg sulit orang lain dapatkan. _

_Tapi yang terjadi denganku adalah.._

_satu kata itulah yg membuat ku harus merasakan kehancuran.._

**France, 15 Mei 2000**

Brakk!

"Appa! Aku siap!" Gadis kecil itu berteriak sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Tangannya menggeret koper kecilnya. Jelas saja. Untuk seumuran dia, semua barang pasti dibawa oleh orang tua nya, bukan?

Sang ayah tersenyum. "Aigoo.. cantik sekali anak appa. Memangnya kau mau kemana, chagi?"

gadis kecil itu merenggut. "appa.."

"sudahlah Yunnie.. jangan terus kau goda Wookie. Kasihan dia.. bagaimanapun juga ini liburan pertamanya" seorang wanita berjalan mendekati anaknya lalu menggendongnya. Ia mencubit hidung anaknya dengan gemas.

"cha.. kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Kajja Boo.."sang ayah memasuki mobil disusul ibu dan anak itu.

ya.. hari ini keluarga kecil itu memtuskan untuk berlibur ke tempat yg sebenarna sangatlah jauh. Namun, disanalah tempat mereka seharusnya. Tempat kelahiran mereka. Tempat yg menaruh berbagai kenangan.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai bandara dan menaiki pesawat. Karena pesawat itu memang dikhususkan untuk mereka.

"Eomma.."

"ne, chagi? Ada apa?"

"Halmeonie dan harabeoji itu seperti apa? Apa mereka orang yg baik?" Sang ibu tersenyum menatap anaknya. Memandang mata biru anaknya yg sangat berbeda itu dengan gemas.

"kau kan bisa melihatnya nanti jika sudah sampai, Wookie.."

sang anak kembali merenggut kesal. "tapi aku ingin tau dari eomma dulu. Agar nanti aku tidak perlu bersikap memalukan seperti kemarin."

"siapa yg bilang kau bersikap memalukan, chagi?"

"Siwon oppa."

Kali ini sang ibu tertawa kecil. Tangannya terulur mengelus lembut kepala sang anak.

"Helmeonie dan harabeoji itu orang yg sangat baik. Mereka sangat sayang kepadamu. Makanya mereka ingin kita pulang berlibur kesana. Jadi Wookie tidak perlu bersikap canggung lagi."

mata biru sang anak mengerling senang. "benarkah?"

sang ibu mengangguk. "tentu saja."

kepala gadis kecil iu beralih menatap pemandangan langit. "aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka, eomma."

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 15 Mei 2012**

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

"oppa!"

Pria yg merasa dipanggil iu segera berbalik dan melihat yeoja yg sedang berlari kearahnya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. Kenapa yeoja itu harus berlari? Adakah yg penting?

"oppa.. hosh..hosh" yeoja itu membungkuk sejenak. Menetralkan nafasnya yg terengah.

"ada apa, Wookie?" Ryeowook mulai berdiri dan menatap pria di depannya. Tangannya terulur memberikan bag yg tadi diterimanya untuk diberikan kepada namja ini.

"Abeoji bilang oppa pasti membutuhkan ini. Jadi aku disuruh memberikannya kepada oppa secepatnya. Huft.. menyusahkan saja."Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Sedangkan pria itu mrngecek bag itu. Kepalanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan ayahnya yg baru saja diucapkan yeoja di depannya.

"yasudah. Kau kembali saja ke kelas mu, Wookie. Oppa yakin dosen selanjutnya sudah datang."ucapnya. Tangannya yg kosong mengusap kepalanya lembut. Membuat yeoja itu merasa nyaman.

"dan gomawo.."kini senyum pria itu mereka. Semakin membuat yeoja itu tersipu.

"ne, arraseo.. annyeong, Kim seosangnim"yeoja itu membungkuk lalu pergi dengan wajah yg memerah. "aissh.. neo baboya, Lee Ryeowook"

Bagaimana bisa ia masih bersikap malu di depan pria tadi yg jelas-jelas selalu bersamanya?

Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan perasaan itu, Ryeowook segera memasuki kelasnya. Mulutnya masih saja bergumam merutuki dirinya yg bersikap memalukan itu. Tanpa sadar bahwa orang disebelahnya menatap dirinya dengan aneh.

"neo baboya, Lee Ryeowook.. jeongmal babo!"

"Ryeowook-ah!" Sebuah teriakan sukses membuat Ryeowook tersadar dan mendelik kesal kesebelahnya.

"ya! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Lee Hyukjae?" Yeoja yg dimarahi itu malah tertawa.

"kau kenapa? Datang-datang dengan muka merah dan marah-marah tak jelas. Dasar.." Ryeowook diam. Apa ia terlihat begitu aneh tadi?

"dan lagi.. berkata seolah-olah kau seumuran denganku? Ya! Kemana Lee Ryeowook yg tadi pagi menemaniku dengan sopan?" lanjut Hyukjae yg langsung membuat Ryeowook semakin terdiam dengan pikirannya.

"apa jangan-jangan kau menemui Seosangnim kesayanganmu itu? haha"tanya Hyukjae. Wajah Ryeowook kembali memerah. Dan sepertinya kali ini kau benar, Lee Hyukjae.

"haha.. Ryeowook-ah.. kau itu terlalu polos atau bagaimana? Dia kan selalu ada setiap hari. Harusnya kau terbiasa.. kenapa masih malu-malu seperti ini? haha"Sepertinya Hyukja sangat menikmati untuk menggoda Ryeowook. Lihat saja. Kini wajah yeoja kecil itu sudah sangat merah. Bahkan sampai ke telinga. Mata biru memandang tangannya yg terdapat cincin.

ya.. berdo'alah dosen segera masuk agar kau berhenti dipojokan seperti itu, Lee Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Kim Seosangnim. Kau sudah tidak ada kelas hari ini?"pria yg ditanya menggeleng kecil.

"tidak ada, seosangnim. Memangnya ada apa?"

"ah.. aniya. Katanya kau akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ya? Apa itu benar?" Pria yg disebut 'Kim Seosangnim' itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. Ia selalu merasa tak nyaman jika ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu.

"memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri? Apa gaji disini kurang untukmu?"pria tua itu terus saja menanyakan pertanyaan yg sebenarnya sangat melenceng dari alasan 'Kim Seosangnim' itu.

Bukan. Bukan masalah gaji. Jika gaji, ia bahkan telah mendapatkannya berkalilipat dari pada gaji nya disini.

"ah.. bukan apa-apa, seosangnim. Hanya saja.. aku butuh ketenangan dalam jangka waktu yg lama."ucap nya memberikan alasan yg sedikit masuk akal untuk diberikan kepada pria tua ini.

Pria tua itu tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kim seosangnim itu erat.

"ingatlah.. jika kau sudah tidak kuat dengan masalah itu, aku masih ada untuk kau cerita, Jong Woon-ah.. " Jong Woon tersenyum.

"ne.. gomawo, Seosangnim."

.

.

.

.

**Incheon, 17 Mei 2000**

"Selamat datang, tuan, nonya, dan nona muda." Seluruh maid dan pekerja di mansion itu membungkuk hormat. Memberikan sambutan kepada majikannya yg telah lama tak pulang itu.

"eomma.. dimana Halmeoni dan harabeoji?"

Gadis kecil itu menarik baju ibunya. Merasa risih jika ada yg membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Jelas saja, jika dirumahnya ia selalu menyuruh kepada semua nya agar tidak seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga harusnya ia yg menghormati mereka karena mereka lebih tua daripadanya.

Sang ibu menatap salah satu pelayan. Seakan mengerti, pelayan itu menjawab. "Tuan dan nyonya besar sedang berada di ruang baca, nyona"

"Kau dengar itu sayang? Kau ingin kesana?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja!"

Sang ayah segera mengangkat anaknya kedalam gendongannya. "cha.. kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Aegya appa ini sangat cantik. Halmeoni dan harabeoji pasti sangat merindukanmu."

perkataan itu cukup membuat sang aegya merasakan tidak sabar.

Tok..Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk saja."

Krieet..

"Eomma.. appa.."

Kedua pasang mata kini menatap pintu yg melihatkan keluarga kecil itu.

"Yunho. Jaejong.." sang kakek menatap tak percaya. Setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya kedua orang itu pulang. Tapi tunggu.. dengan anak kecil?

"Yunho.. jangan bilang itu.." yg ditanya hanya tersenyum. Ia menatap istrinya sejenak meminta persetujuan.

"turunkan saja."Yunho mengangguk. Perlahan ia turunkan anaknya. Sang anak menatap orang tuanya yg dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Halmeoni.. harabeoji.."

Sang kakek dan sang nenek itu menatap sang cucu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tangan sang kakek terbuka lebar. "Kemarilah nak.."

Melihat itu, dengan cepat gadis kecil itu berlari memeluk kakeknya.

"Harabeoji.. jeongmal bogoshippeo.."

"ne.. nado."kepala gadis kecil itu di elus lembut. Kini sang nenek menghampiri keduanya dan ikut mengelus cucunya. Memperhatikan wajah cucunya. Dan seulas senyum terhias di wajah wanita tua itu.

"kau mewarisi mata keluarga yg sangat indah, nak.. kau pasti sangat istimewa."

Yunho dan Jaejong yg melihat itu hanya tersenyum haru.

"kau memang selalu tepat dalam memilih liburan, Boo.. lihatlah. Betapa senangnya mereka."

Istrinya mengangguk menyetujui.

"ne.. aku fikir awalnya appa akan marah melihat kita yg tak pulang-pulang."Jaejong merenggut kecil. Yunho, sang ayah, mengecup kening istrinya.

"tidak ada yg marah jika itu menyangkut anak kita, Boo.. benar kata eomma.. Wookie sangatlah sempurna."

.

.

.

TBC~^^

* * *

Gimana? Lumayan panjang kan kali ini? Mian ya klo gk bisa panjang.. seperti sebelumnya loo.. dan kalau sedikit bingung, tetaplah membaca dan menunggu chap selanjut nya.. kkkkk~ :D

Balasan Review :D

jeremy kim84 : Baca saja.. disini sedikit agak terungkap kan? Kkkk oiya mianhae gk bisa kilat. T.T

yulia cloudsomnia : Sudah dilanjut! memang sengaja aku buat Seosangnim.. bukan direktur kok.. baca yaa~ ^^

Liliz Cloudsomnia: bingung ya? Wkwkwk... nih udah dilanjut. :)

Guest : sudah.. :D

Guest: gimana? Mian gk bisa panjang-panjang.. inginnya mah panjang. Tapii... Ne.. Gmoawo~ :)

Rnine21 : anggap saja baca teaser.. kkkk ~ :D

Jangmiyesi : k;o yg ini gimana ? Hehe

Sudah? Gomawo..

Sign, Kim Hye Ni


	5. Chapter 4 : The Days

**After A Minute**

**YeWook**

**Warn : GS, Typo, Alur berantakan.**

**The Person is not mine, but the Story always be MINE! :D**

**Disarankan untuk perhatikan tanggal nya baik-baik ya~ takut bingung.**

* * *

_Sepertinya semua orang memang lebih beruntung dariku._

_Mereka menggunakan satu kata itu memang untuk kebahagiaan mereka._

_Tidak seperti ku.._

_Tapi, bisakah kalian membuat akhir dari semua ini menjadi indah?_

_Sehingga aku dapat meninggalkan kalian dengan tenang._

**Incheon, 18 Mei 2000**

"eh?"

"apa?"

Ryeowook kecil mengerjapkan matanya, menatap aneh laki-laki didepannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

"appa.. dia siapa?" Ryeowook kecil bertanya. Tangan kecilnya menarik-narik baju sang ayah.

"dia Jong Woon. Mulai hari ini Wookie akan terus bersamanya. "jawaban sang ayah membuat gadis kecil itu sedikit tidak mengerti. Melihat pandangan tidak mengerti itu sang ayah tersenyum kecil.

"teman. Jong Woon akan menjadi teman untukmu Wookie.. dan panggil dia oppa, oke?"

"teman..oppa.." Ryeowook kecil mengulang-ngulang kata yang baru saja ia dengar. Mata biru nya terus menatap Jong Woon. Membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu. Rasanya laki-laki muda itu ingin sekali mencubit pipi chubby nya dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu jika saja tidak melihat jika disini ada ayah kandung gadis kecil didepannya ini.

Yunho menatap sendu anaknya. Terlihat sekali jika anak perempuannya ini menyukai sosok lawan jenis di depannya. Pasalnya, Sebelum gadis kecil itu menghampiri tamu yang sedang datang gadis kecil itu sedang menangis keras. Entah karena apa, namun firasatnya tak mungkin salah.

'_Hari ini waktunya'_

"ehem.. nah, Ryeowookie. Perkenalkan, Jong Woon imnida." Jong Woon mengulurkan tangannya. Senyuman cerah pun terlihat. Sedangkan Ryeowook kecil mengulurkan tangannya ragu.

"err.. Lee Ryeowook imnida. Salam kenal, oppa.."

"waah~ kau lucu sekali, Ryeowookie!" dan kali ini Jong Woon memekik senang. Tanpa sadar gadis kecil itu menunduk dalam. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi nya.

"te.. terima kasih, oppa."

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 20 Juni 2012**

Hari yang cerah ini seharusnya dinikmati dengan perasaan yang juga ikut cerah kan? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan perempuan mungil ini?

Di taman yang ramai, duduk sendirian, ditambah penampilannya yang kacau. Tak jarang tangan nya mengusap kasar matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. Dan mulutnya pun tak berhenti bergumam kecil.

"Bodoh.. pria yang bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sesekali kaki nya menghentak-hentakan tanah. Meluapkan rasa kesal yang sangat menganggu dirinya.

Hei.. bukankah sikap itu hanya pantas dilakukan oleh anak kecil? Lalu kenapa perempuan yang mengatakan dirinya sudah dewasa ini masih bersikap seperti itu? Dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah yang manis itu, orang-orang dengan mudahnya pasti akan mengira kalau perempuan ini adalah anak SMP yang sedang merajuk.

Lihat saja. Banyak pengunjung taman yang lewat dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. Bahkan sampai ada yang berbisik,

"Apa ia ditinggalkan orang tuanya?"

"kenapa bisa anak itu menangis sendirian disini?"

Wah.. bisa-bisa Ryeowook akan berteriak dengan keras jika dia sudah berumur 18 tahun dan sudah belajar di perguruan tinggi. Ckckck.. abaikan saja.

Ryeowook mengecek handphone nya. Dan sekarang sudah ada 20 panggilan tak terjawab dan 15 pesan belum terbaca terhitung dari 1 jam yang lalu. Selebihnya, tak ada lagi panggilan ataupun pesan .

"dasar, pria bodoh. Hanya 15 menit ia mengkhawatirkanku. Cih.." Ryeowook berdiri. Ia membenahi penampilannya. Walaupun tak berpengatuh banyak, setidaknya orang-orang tidak menganggapnya orang gila yang kabur kan?

Ia mengusap-usap rambutnya yang dari tadi menjadi sasaran amuknya. Rambut coklat sepunggungnya kini sudah terlihat lurus lagi. Dengan gelombang kecil yang menggantung. Kemudian ia mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pergi jika saja seorang pria tidak memeluknya dari belakang.

"baby.. jangan seperti ini. Oppa kan sudah bilang. Kalau oppa akan keluar bersama sekretaris oppa.. kau sendiri kan yang menolak permintaan oppa tadi. Jadi, maafkan oppa, ya? Oppa janji akan menunggumu lain kali. Jangan menangis, sayang.." Jong Woon mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Ryeowook. Membuat perempuan itu geli sendiri.

"hentikan oppa.. aku mau pergi. Kalau seperti ini aku akan pulang aja kerumah 'Appa'! " Tubuh mungil itu memberontak. Tapi tetap saja sia-sia. Tenaganya tentu tak lebih kuat dari pria yang memeluknya ini.

Mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, tubuh Jong Woon menegang. Dengan cepat Jong Woon mengusap-usap dada Ryeowook tepat di bagian jantungnya sambil berbisik pelan.

"tidurlah. Dan ketika kau terbangun hadirkanlah senyum yang sangat kusukai darimu itu. Lupakanlah semua masalah yang terjadi hari ini. Sehingga semua rasa kesal mu itu kembali tertutupi oleh rasa cintamu itu untukku."

Seketika pancaran dari mata biru nya perlahan menghilang dan matanya mulai terpenjam. Dengan sigap, Jong Woon menangkap tubuh Ryewook lalu membawa tubuh itu ke mobilnya. Sebelum ia mengendarai mobil ini, pria itu menatap Ryeowook dalam lalu mengecup pelan bibir cherry Ryeowook. Bibirnya terangkat kecil. Senyuman pahit yang bahkan orang-orang tidak mengerti arti dari senyumannya.

Hingga sebuah kata mengakhiri pandangannya.

"apa kau akan membenciku jika mengetahui ini semua, Wookie? Sungguh. Aku mencintaimu tulus tanpa ada maksud apapun. Kumohon cintai aku dari hatimu juga. Dan teruslah ingat, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu. "

.

.

.

.

**Incheon, 18 Mei 2000**

Jamuan makan malam ini tidak terlalu mewah. Bagi mereka ini memang sudah seharusnya. 2 keluarga kecil dengan anak perempuan/laki-laki mereka dan sepasang suami-istri yang sudah menua. Tak ada yang aneh. Hanya saja kedua orang tua gadis kecil itu sangat takut. Perasaan mereka tidak tenang sekarang.

Sedangkan kedua orang tua laki-laki muda itu terlihat sangat senang. Bahkan sesekali sang ibu laki-laki muda itu menyuapi gadis kecil yang ada di sampingnya.

Suasana hening itu terus berlanjut selama makanan mereka masih ada. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan itu.

"nah, Wookie.. apa kau senang bersama ahjumma?" tanya sang Kakek. Ryeowook kecil mengangguk dengan semangat. Dan membuat orang tua itu saling tatap dan tersenyum lebar.

"lalu.. apa kau mau menetap di Negara ini bersama mereka?"

Deg!

Yunho dan Jaejoong bertatapan. Perasaan takut mereka kini terungkap. Mereka memang sudah merasakan dari awal. Orang tua mereka tidak ingin terpisah dengan cucunya itu dan membuat nya tinggal dengan keluarga lain.

Seharusnya Yunho menolak dari awal ketika ayahnya berencana mengenalkan sebuah keluarga kepada Ryeowook kecil. Seharusnya pria itu tidak membiarkan interaksi keluarga itu dengan Ryeowook kecil terlalu lama. Dan juga, harusnya pria itu sadar, bahwa ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa tinggal lagi di negara ini.

Ryeowook kecil mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia menatap kedua orang tuanya bingung.

"eomma.. appa.. kalian kenapa?"

Dengan cepat pasangan suami-istri itu menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis. "tidak apa-apa sayang.. eomma hanya kelelahan." Sang ibu mengelus kepala anaknya lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil pertanda ia mengerti. Ia pun membalas senyuman sang ibu. Setelah itu ia menatap ayahnya.

"appa.. jika aku menyetujui ini apa aku bisa terus bersama abeoji dan 'Eomma' ini?" pertanyaan polos Ryeowook kecil sukses membuat dua orang itu kaget. Sampai beberpa detik, sang ayah tersenyum kecil.

"tentu saja. Setiap hati kau akan terus bersama mereka selama yang kau mau." '_bahkan kau tidak akan bertemu dengan ayahmu lagi, Ryeowookie sayang~_'

"Tidak. Aku mau bersama appa dan 'Eomma' dulu! Besok baru bersama abeoji, 'eomma', dan Jong Woon oppa. Bolehkan appa? Eomma?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya kepada orang tuanya.

Kadua orang itu mau tak mau mengangguk mengiyakannya.

"yeay! Wookie.. besok kau harus mau ikut denganku. Aku akan menunjukan pemadangan yang sangaaaaat indah! Pasti kau mau kan, Wookie?" Ajak Jong Woon dengan bersemangat. Melihat itu, Ryeowook kecil pun ikut bersemangat. "tentu saja aku mau!"

Sang kakek dan sang nenek pun tersenyum lega melihat itu. Setidaknya di akhir kehidupan mereka, ada cucu mereka yang menemani hari mereka kan?

Disisi lain, Yunho menggenggam tangan sang istri erat. Berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan . Jaejoong pun berusaha mati-matian agar air matanya tidak turun. Tubuhnya sudah sedikit gemetar. Menahan rasa sakit yang sangat mendalam.

'_Semoga kau bahagia dengan apa yang kau pilih, nak.. appa dan eomma akan tetap menyayangimu lebih dari apapun.'_

* * *

Update? Update kaaan? Huaaa. Akhirnya di update juga ya ni cerita.. hehe mian, mian... gomenasai~ *bow

Sakit hati sama laptop yang hilang! Oiya, makasiiiiiih banyak yang mau nunggu cerita yang sangat-sangat GJ ini yaa.. aku sang menghargai. T,T

Balasan Review :

Jangmiyesi : haha.. suka kah? Dengan yg ini? Gimana? Lumayan gk? Hehe maafkan aku yang tidak bisa update cepaat. T.T

: bingung yaa? Maaf.. hehe

Rnine21 : ini.. disini udah kejawab^^ kalo Siwon.. ya Cuma anak rekan. Teman Wookie satu-satunya.. haha nanti bakal ada siwon lagi kok. Hehe

Guest : makasih banyaaak.. tetep baca dan review yaa^^ makasiih.

yulia cloudsomnia : yah.. begitulah aku. Hampir semua tipe nya gini. Maju-mundur dan ngebuat bingung. Sampe akupun bingung. *eh?

Guest : makasih sudah mengerti akuu.. hiks hiks.. *lapmuka. Oke.. ini udah dilanjut. Makasih buat review nyaa! ^^

ClouDyRyeoRez : oke deh.. gpp kok. Baca saja oke? Next chap up! Haha ^^ makasih udh review. Tetap baca dan review yaa..

_Last, mind to review?_

_Sign, Kim Hye Ni_


	6. Chapter 5 : Mother's Day

**After A Minute**

**YeWook**

**Warn : GS, Typo, Alur berantakan.**

**The Person is not mine, but the Story always be MINE! :D**

**Disarankan untuk perhatikan tanggal nya baik-baik ya~ takut bingung. **

_Ibu? _

_Bolehkah aku merindukanmu? _

_Setahun.. 2 tahun.. hingga beratus-ratus tahunpun._

_Meniup lilin bersama, menyanyikan lagu yang riang bersama._

_Selamat hari Ibu, bu~ _

_Aku mencintaimu.._

**France, 22 Desember 1999**

Bukankah itu terlihat biasa? Kegiatan akhir pekan yang membuat seluruh penghuni rumah sibuk untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Sang ibu yang membersihkan bagian dalam rumah, sang ayah yang membersihkan seluruh ruang yang ada diluar rumah seperti tempat penyimpanan barang, dan sang anak perempuan satu-satunya yang ikut membantu dengan membereskan kamarnya.

Jaejoong-sang ibu- mengusap dahinya yang basah karena keringat. Melihat seluruh ruangan yang bersih tanpa noda dan tersenyum lebar.

"ah.. akhirnya selesai juga."

"eomma!"

"eits.. jangan lari-lar, sayang. Nanti jatuh." Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya guna menangka anaknya yang kini berlari ke arahnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook kecil tetap berlari tanpa memedulikan perkataan ibunya.

Dan saat ia sudah dekat dengan ibunya,

DUG!

Set!

"tuhkan.. apa eomma bilang. Jangan lari-lari. Coba saja kalau tadi eomma tidak dekat. Pasti wajah mungil ini sudah hancur deh." Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil mengelus-elus kepala Ryeowook kecil.

"ugh.. eomma." Ryeowook kecil mengusap matanya yang mulai berair.

"cup..cup. sudah. Wookie tidak apa-apa kan? Sudah ya.. " sang ibu kini memangku anaknya dan mengusap air mata di pipi chubby Ryeowook kecil.

"eomma.. huwee.."dan sekarang Ryeowook kecil mulai menangis dengan kencang.

"aduh.. sayang. Kita buat cupcake, yuk! Tadi katanya Wookie mau buat kue.. kita buat sekarang yuk." Bujuk Jaejoong yang dibalas gelengan kecil. Melihat anaknya yang semakin menangis membuatnya kewalahan.

"aduh.. appa mu kemana lagi. Sudah ya.. Wookie kan kuat. Jadi jangan menangis, oke?" bujuk Jaejoong lagi. Ryeowook kecil tetap saja menangis dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan sang ibu.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong sudah bisa bernafas lega walaupun sedikit. Melihat suaminya memasuki rumah. Setidaknya ada bantuan untuk menenangkan anaknya ini.

Dengan gerakan tangan Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho untuk mendatanginya. Melihat itu Yunho langsung mendatangi dapur dan langsung menggendong Ryeowook kecil.

"Aduuh. Anak appa kenapa menangis, heum?" tanya Yunho sambil mengecup kedua pipi anaknya.

Ryeowook kecil menggeleng. Walaupun tangisannya sudah berhenti, gadis kecil itu masih sesegukan ditambah cegukan. Yunho menatap Jaejoong meminta penjelasan. Tetapi yang didapatnya adalah tatapan tajam dari istrinya yang seolah-olah berkata "cepat tenangkan anakmu!"

Yunho mengangguk kecil. Ia membawa Ryeowook kecil keluar rumah menjauhi sang ibu sambil sesekali berkata untuk menenangkan Ryeowook kecil.

"hei, putri appa yang paling cantik. Mau tau satu hal tidak?" Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya kini menatapnya penasaran.

"tau apa, appa?" tanya Ryeowook kecil.

Sang ayah mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman rumahnya dan memangku anaknya. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut hitam anaknya.

"Wookie, sayang eomma tidak?" Ryeowook kecil mengangguk.

"lalu.. Ryeowookie mau tidak membantu appa membuat kejutan untuk eomma?" tanya Yunho lagi. Mata biru Ryeowook kecil berbinar menatap ayahnya.

Kejutan?

'_kejutan itu adalah perbuatan yang membuat orang itu senang. Tapi bisa juga membuat kita sedih. Biasanya kejutan dilakukan untuk orang yang sangat kita sayang dan tak akan pernah terlupakan.'_

Dengan cepat Ryeowook kecil mengangguk. "tentu saja, appa! Ayo kita buat kejutan untuk eomma!"

Yunho tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan rentetan giginya yang rapih. Sepertinya anak kecil satu itu sudah melupakan rasa sedihnya. Yunho kembali menggendong anaknya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita siapkan semuanya! "

"ne, appa..!"

**Seoul, 22 Desember 2014**

"Ryeowook-ah?"

"ye, halbeoji." Ryeowook membungkuk sejenak lalu menatap lawan bicaranya.

"apa hari ini kamu akan pergi kesana?"

"tentu saja, halbeoji. Kau mengizinkanku, kan?" Ryeowook menunduk. Tak berani menatap pria tua di depannya. Sedangkan pria tua itu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Cucunya itu.. tak pernah berubah. Selalu meminta izin untuk melakukan segala hal. Persis seperti ibunya.

Ibunya? Apakah sekarang masih berhak dikatakan seperti itu?

"Ryeowookie.. cucuku. "

"ye, halbeoji. " Ryeowook tetap menunduk. Membuat pria tua itu menjadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"tegaklah. Jika kau seperti itu bagaimana halbeoji dapat melihat mu?"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan mata biru nya yang dari tadi memancar cerah. Pria tua itu tertegun sejenak.

'Mata itu. Jaejoong. Apa kau melihatnya? Kini mata itu kembali cerah hanya karena kamu. Apa aku sudah menjadi orang yang sangat jahat memisahkan kalian?'

"halbeoji?" panggilan dari Ryeowook membuatnya kini kembali tersadar.

"ah ya.. maaf. Jadi apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya pria tua itu. Ryeowook menunduk sejenak lalu kembali menatap kakeknya.

"eung.. apa kau mengizinkanku untuk.."

"tentu saja kau diizinkan, Ryeowookie." Sang kakek memotong perkataan Ryeowook.

"ah? Apa maksud.."

"tanpa kau meminta izin pun kau pasti selalu dibolehkan kesana." Sang Kakek tersenyum lebar. Ia mengelus rambut hitam Ryeowook dengan lembut.

Ryeowook tersenyumlebar lalu memeluk sang kakek dengan sangat erat. "terima kasih, kakek! Aku menyayangi kakek!"

Sang kakek membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap punggung Ryeowook.

"tentu saja. Maafkan kakek, sayang."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menatap sang kakek heran.

"eh? Kenapa kakek meminta maaf? "tanya Ryeowook. Sang kakek menggeleng kecil.

"sudah sana kau berangkat. Kelihatannya sebentar akan turun hujan."ucapan sang kakek membuat Ryeowook melihat keluar jendela yang ada disana.

"ah, iya.. ini sudah mulai mendung." Dengan cepat Ryeowook mengambil tas dan jaketnya kemudian berlari keluar ruangan.

"aku berangkat, kakek! "

"kakek titip salam ya! Hati-hati!"teriak sang kakek. Matanya tak lepas dari cucu nya yang sibuk dibawah karena terburu-buru. Tertawa saat melihat Ryeowook tersadung karena tali sepatunya yang kembali lepas. Dan tersenyu kecil saat melihat Ryeowook yang terdiam di foto keluarga nya.

"dia masih saja ceroboh ya? Selalu meminta izin dalam melakukan sesuatu, dan mengenang rasa bersalahnya. Persis seperti ibunya." Sebuah suara menyadarkan sang kakek.

"ya. Tentu saja. Dia kan anaknya." Ucap sang kakek tanpa membalikan badannya. Pandangannya masih saja menatap keluar walaupun Ryeowook telah pergi.

Orang itu tertawa kecil. Seolah menertawakan pernyataan pria tua itu.

"kenapa tertawa?" tanya sang kakek tak suka.

"hahaha.. maaf. Hanya ingin saja. "orang itu kini berdehem.

"lalu. Ada keperluan apa kau kesini, Lee Donghae? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak kembali kesini?" sang kakek kembali bertanya dengan sinis. Tak lupa juga pandangan yang sangat sinis untuk pria di belakangnya.

"ah.. jangan terlalu tegang seperti ini dong, halbeoji. Begini juga aku kan tetap cucu mu."Donghae tersenyum kecil. Berucap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"sudah cepat katakan apa maumu, Lee Donghae. Sebelum kupanggil pengawal untuk membawamu keluar."perintah sang kakek. Kini pria tua itu berbalik menghadap Donghae.

"wow.. wow.. tenang, kek.. aku kesini juga bukan mauku. Ini adalah permintaan dari salah satu cucu kesayanganmu itu. "

"JongWoon? "

Donghae mengangguk. "Yap. Dia menanyakan keadaan mu dan dia tak sempat kesini."

Sang kakek terdiam di tempatnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya itu? Pria yang kini telah menjadi suami dari cucu berharganya. Dan karena kesalahannya lah cucu berharganya tak menganggap suami nya itu.

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari sang kakek, Donghae menepuk pundak sang kakek pelan. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu.

"halbeoji. Cinta tak akan pernah ada jika itu karena paksaan. Halbeoji gunakan kristal itu dan memberinya kepada JongWoon berharap Ryeowook akan mencintai nya tentu saja berhasil. Namun Halbeoji tak akan pernah berhasil untuk membuat hati Ryeowook mencintai JongWoon seutuhnya. Karena kristal itu hanya akan mengendalikan jiwa Ryeowook saja . bukan hati nya." Donghae diam sejenak.

"jika Halbeoji ingin, biarkanlah Ryeowook dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Jangan mengaturnya lagi. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan keluarganya. Dan apa halbeoji ingin Ryeowook kembali kehilangan hatinya?"

"apa maksud.."

"percayalah. Ryeowook pasti akan melakukan hal yang halbeoji mau tanpa paksaan dari kristal itu. Tanpa sadar hati nya yang sudah tak tertutupi oleh jiwanya itu sudah terisi penuh dengan orang yang halbeoji inginkan. Ingatlah itu, halbeoji."

Setelah berucap panjang lebar, Donghae berjalan meninggalkan sang kakek sendiri. Dengan tatapan yang sangat merindukan apa yang di tatapnya, ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk keluar. Keluar dari rumah yang sangat dirindukannya.

**France, 22 Desember 1999**

"Ryeowookie! Yunnie! Dimana kalian?! Aissh.." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kasar lelah mencari suami dan anaknya itu. Pasalnya mereka berdua sudah menghilang sejak kejadian pagi tadi.

Dengan kesal, ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Dan kini ia berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Keadaan kamar tentu saja gelap. Ini sudah malam hari dan hanya kamarnya lah yang masih belum dinyalakan lampunya. Tentu saja karena mencari-cari 2 orang yang sangat penting di hidupnya itu.

Cklek. Cklek.

"eh? Kenapa tidak mau menyala?" heran jaejoong.

Kemudian ia berjalan mencari meja riasnya. Berniat untuk menyalakan lampu dari ponselnya. Setelah dapat meja rias, ia meraba permukaan meja itu.

"kenapa hpku tidak ada? Seingatku, tadi pagi aku taruh disini kok. Kenapa sekarang tidak ada?"

Sudah lelah mencari, wanita itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Tapi tak lama karena ia merasakan sesuatu menghalangi punggungnya dengan kasur.

"apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan heran. Kini tangannya memegang papan yang tadi menghalangi punggungnya.

"haha."

"sssst.."

"eh?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ada suara. Sepertinya ia kenal dengan suara-suara itu. Jaejoong meyakinkan hatinya untuk berbalik. Berharap tak akan ada apa-apa yang ditakutinya.

'1..2..3..'

Set.

DUAR!

"Happy Birthday, eomma! Saengil Chukahamnida!"

Jaejoong menatap keduanya dengan tidak percaya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya.

Ryeowook kecil yang membawa kue itu kini mendekati Jaejoong. Dengan penerangan dari lilin kue itu, Jaejoong dapat melihat anaknya dengan jelas.

"eomma.. cepat tiup lilinnya. Aku kan juga mau makan kue itu. "ucapan polos dari anak 5 tahun itu membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa kecil. Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia menutup matanya berharap.

'Ya Tuhan.. tolong jaga malaikat kecilku ini apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun aku dan Yunho tidak bisa berada disisinya lagi. Kumohon berikan dia kesehatan dan kekuatan yang lebih. Dan aku harap aku dan Yunho masih bisa memeluknya, ya Tuhan.'

Dan dengan cepat Jaejoong meniup lilin nya.

"yeaay! Appa! Umma sudah meniup lilinnya! Yay!"Ryeowook kecil berteriak senang.

Yunho tersenyum senang. Ia menekan tombol yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Dan sedetik kemudian kamar yang gelap ini menjadi berwarna warni. Lampu-lampu kecil yang telah disusun rupa olehnya dan anaknya itu kini menyala. Tak ada kalimat yang terbentuk dari lampu-lampu kecil itu. Namun Jaejoong merasa punggung nya sedikit hangat.

"eomma.. lihat kebelakang eomma.."perintah Ryeowook kecil. Jaejoong mengusap pipi anaknya dan mengangguk.

Set!

"ah!" Mata Jaejoong tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Papan yang tadi menghalangi punggungnya kini ada ucapan dan terang karena pantulan cahaya dari lampu-lampu.

Tangannya kembali menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan hembusan nafas terasa di lehernya. "kau suka?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa suara. Ryeowook yang melihat ibunya menangis kini mengusap kedua pipi ibunya. "eomma. Kenapa menangis? Jangan nangis, eomma.."

Sang ibu yang gemas melihat itu kini menarik Ryeowook kecil kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"tidak sayang.. eomma bukan menangis karena sedih. Tapi karena eomma bahagia. Makasih ya, sayang.."

Yunho ikut memeluk 2 orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "terima kasih karena telah memberikan hidupku untuk bersamaku, Boo.. aku sangat menyayangimu. Saranghae.."

Keluarga kecil itu kini saling memeluk. Memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain. Dan mengabaikan papan di depannya. Ya menampilkan tulisan sang ayah dan gambar khas anak umur 5 tahun.

'Kami mencintaimu, eomma..'

**Seoul, 22 Desember 2014**

Srekk.. srekk. Srek..

Ryeowook mencabut tumbuhan liar yang tumbuh datas batu itu. Dengan teliti tanpa menhancurkan rangkaian bunga yang sudah ia susun beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai, ia kembali menyusun bunga-bunga yang baru saja ia beli dari toko bunga langganannya. Bunga lily putih. Kesukaan sang ibu.

Tangan lentiknya kini mengusap batu dengan tulisan itu. Sesekali ia mengecupnya. Seolah-olah batu itu adalah barang yang sangat disayanginya.

"eomma.. sudah berapa tahun aku tidak melihat mu? 13 tahun? Kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu, eomma."

Tes..

Air hujan mulai turun dan membasahi bumi. Bersamaan dengan turunnya airmata gadis itu. Ryeowook perlahan menghadapkan kepalanya kelangit dan merasakan air hujan yang turun.

"eomma.. dulu kata eomma kalau hujan turun berarti malaikat juga turun. Apa itu benar? Berarti seharusnya eomma juga turun. Eomma kan malaikat yang sangat cantik."Ryeowook kembali berucap. Tangannya tak berhenti untuk mengelus batu itu.

"eomma.. apa eomma tau bagaimana keadaan appa? Dia kesepian eomma.. apa eomma tidak ada niat untuk kembali? " Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Tangannya merogoh tas nya dan melihat ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar. Melihat nama di ponselnya membuatnya kembali menaruh ponsel itu ke tasnya. Tak peduli jika orang itu terus memanggilnya.

"eomma.. aku ingin bersama appa. Tapi aku tidak bisa.." kini ucapannya melemah. Pancaran mata biru nya meredup.

"eomma.. aku sudah mulai mencintainya dengan hatiku. Apa boleh? Dengan begini apa aku masih boleh mencintai eomma? Hiks.." sebuah isakan lolos dari mulutnya.

"eomma.. kenapa hidupku bergantung pada kristal itu? Aku membenci nya eomma.. hiks.. aku bukan membenci orangnya. Tapi. Hiks.. aku membenci kristalnya eomma.. a.. aku tak peduli tidak mempunyai mata biru ini. Asal, hiks.. aku bisa bersamanya tanpa paksaan lagi, eomma.. aku mohon.. hiks" sekarang Ryeowook berlutut menghadap batu yang dari tadi ia elus.

"aku mohon eomma.. bantu aku meminta pada Tuhan untuk mencabut aturan kristal itu.. hiks. Aku tak mau.. hiks. Aku mencintainya eomma.. mencintai JongWoon! Tolong eomma.. hiks hiks.."

Ryeowook kini memeluk batu itu. "eomma. Aku mencintai eomma.. selamat ulang tahun eomma.."

Dan perkataan terakhirnya itu menutup kesadarannya.

Oh, siapa saja tolong gadis mungil ini.

_Selamanya, aku tak akan pernah menggantimu dalam hatiku._

_Sebesar apapun itu aku mencintainya, tetap saja._

_Tuhan.. bisakah kau bantu aku?_

_Kabulkanlah segala permintaannya. _

_Dengan begitu aku akan hidup dengan tenang._

_Sekali lagi._

_Aku mencintaimu, eomma~_

Aneh gk sih? Ngetik nya sumpah lamaaaa banget! Semua kosakataku hilang! Huwee.. jadi aja mikirnya lama banget. Maaf kalau jelek ya..

_Last, Mind for review?_

_KimHyeNi_


End file.
